vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Break Man
The society for which he worked. The society in which he lived. The society that he would set free. __TOC__ In Real Life Proto Man is a fictional video game character from Capcom. He first appeared in Mega Man 3 as an enemy to Mega Man, where they faced off several times in the game. After Mega Man defeats Wily, it is revealed that Proto Man was the first robot designed by Dr. Light. Ever since, Proto Man has been helping Mega Man, even being a playable character in Mega Man 9 and Mega Man 10. Known for being the cool, collective, and snarky "brother" to Mega Man. In VGCW Early Career Proto Man has been around in the show since the streams began to be archived, way back on November 19th 2012. However, he had done nothing of significant note until the KOTR tournament on December 12th. All matches were Hell in the Cell, and despite being Falcon Kicked off the top of the cell by Captain Falcon and every other enemy he faced, he wound up winning the tournament by defeating none other than Alberto Del Wily in the final. Hax? Proto Man has also been known to use unconventional tactics. During a Triple Tag Team match, Proto Man seemingly abandoned his teammates (Guile and Solid Snake) in order to levitate in mid-air above Table-san's desecrated body. He later floated back to the ring, walked through solid matter, and attacked Guile. As Champion He was rewarded with a #1 contendership match against Duke Nukem for the VGCW Championship, in which he exposed Duke as a fraud after his incredible win two shows ago. That same night, he dispatched of Little Mac to win the VGCW title. Unfortunately, the belt still had the Gerudo curse during this time, and Proto Man, like Mac and all the others, lost the title in the very next match (in Proto Man's case, it was Donkey Kong). And with that, it's back to the drawing board. PED Suspicions Following his incredible title run, several viewers became immediately suspicious regarding the sudden improvement in his fighting ability. During the December 12th tournament, and throughout his pursuit of the title, Proto Man exhibited suspicious behaviour, such as the ability to survive brutal attacks, most notably the ability to survive a nearly 25-foot (7.62 meters, a height most men never reach.) drop onto Table-san from the top of the cage - twice - and shaking it off to win the match. This led many to believe that Proto Man had been consuming illegal E-tanks before the match, allowing him to replenish his energy at a moment's notice. These claims are currently being investigated by the VGCW. If these allegations are true, it could have severe repercussions for Proto Man, including suspension from the league. Proto Man did not participate in any matches for a long time after losing his title, as a result of the investigation. During the January 13th King of the Ring tournament preliminaries, Proto Man's performance suddenly increased to unbelievable levels during a match with Ganondorf. While Ganondorf's Gerudo blood rage was too strong for the robot, rumors spread like wildfire throughout the crowd that Proto had juiced up with an E-Tank. Gallery Captain Falcon Kicks Protoman off cell.gif 7Dp4e.gif